raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Vazrana XVI Gezenhan
Vazrana XVI was the first monarch of the modern state of Valatsa; however, he used the numeration from the Middle Valat monarchy, under which he would have been the forty-seventh king. He ruled only shortly before being deposed by a revolution spurred on by his aunt, Lyudmila Vergerin. Early life Vazrana was born to Jasna Vergerin and Dobroslav Gezenhan in 371. Even during his childhood, he was involved in Valat nationalist movements, since his father was involved in providing supplies for Lyudmila Vergerin's Slojod Uldova movement. As such, Vazrana grew up to be a nationalist himself, although he never became as closely tied to the movements as many others. In 385, Vazrana enrolled in an elite Dorian-run school, but as his family came increasingly under imperial suspicion, he was expelled in 388. During the revolution Vazrana principally worked with his father Dobroslav during the revolution, conquering the mines in the north of the country and buying plumbarches to support more active areas in the conflict. Vazrana was a competent, if not exceptional, commander, and he led a moderate number of successful raids. However, in 391, Vazrana was shot in the ear during an assault on the Dourik Iron complex, which led Dobroslav to move Vazrana over to a diplomatic mission to protect him from death. Thus, Vazrana spent much of 391 and 392 traveling to Cadra and Sunica to secure material aid. Although Sunica was unwilling to damage their lucrative trade relationship with the Dorian Empire, Cadra provided both food and plumbarches for the Valat revolutionaries. After the murder of Talbot IV of Dorio, it became necessary to appoint a Valat king, and Dobroslav was quick to recommend Vazrana for the position. Reign In the autumn of 393, Vazrana became the king of Valatsa, and he adopted the Middle Valat numeration to become Vazrana XVI. Knowing his aunt, Lyudmila Vergerin, was upset about being passed over for the monarchy, Vazrana appointed her as Strategic Advisor; however, Lyudmila was still insulted by being placed as a second-in-command to Danimir Nyitkin. Vazrana sought to strengthen relations with Cadra, and so when the Long Winter hit in the winter of 395, Vazrana sent significant food aid. Although parliamentary leader Stanislav Aczera at first agreed with Vazrana's decision, Vazrana continued to send many substantial donations, and so Vazrana and Stanislav began to quarrel among each other. Lyudmila, seeing an opportunity, played the two leaders off of each other, and Vazrana began to get a reputation for incompetence. In 397, Lyudmila led a second revolution that ultimately deposed Vazrana, and in his place, Castimir Zavyar was appointed in the spring of 398. However, Castimir still respected Vazrana, and so Castimir appointed Vazrana to the position of Diplomatic Advisor. Later life Vazrana was a trusted advisor to Castimir for the duration of Castimir's reign, which was marked by general stability in Valatsa. Vazrana had a number of special missions throughout the years, which met with mixed results; although Vazrana was instrumental in building Valatsa/Robaria relations, he could never become successful in his attempts to mediate in the Tristanian War of Independence. By 428, when Castimir died, Vazrana was tired of politics, and so he retired to a modest keep outside Gelgrast. However, Vazrana was still a respected statesman, and so when Krastan I expanded Valatsa southward to the Bay of Leopold, he awarded Vazrana one of the coastal holdings. However, Vazrana chose to stay in his northerly manor, and passed along the coastal castle to his son Danimir. In 440, Vazrana quietly passed away from respiratory illness. Personal life In 394, Vazrana married Svetlana Dejenas, a Robarial immigrant who had come to Valatsa to join the revolution. The two first met on the Cadra/Sunica mission in 391, and when Vazrana became king, he chose to wed someone from a fairly low background so as to cultivate a less elitist image of the monarchy. Throughout the ensuing years, the pair had three children. When Vazrana lost the monarchy, he used his increased availability to pay attention to his children, and so all of them were well educated, and the family was close. Category:Valats Category:Gezenhan Family Category:Monarchs